


The Crimson Kite

by Edwina_Archives



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Multi, Psychological Drama, Reincarnation, Romance, a rewrite of a old 2010 fanfic from over on fanfiction that i desperately want to finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwina_Archives/pseuds/Edwina_Archives
Summary: Alexandra lead a mundane life - she had been going to college pursuing a distant degree and been hounded by her parents to get her life together. Exhausted from a long day she sits down with her old Xbox 360 to boot up Assassins Creed 2, only to find herself being pulled into the from her world into that of the game world... Will she find a way home?





	1. Chapter 1

There is in this world a theory which states that there is an endless and infinite amount of parallel dimensions. In the modern age these worlds have taken the form of stories; myths and legends that hold the words of possible things the existing world could have been. Many of the stories in which the population enjoys are in the form of virtual reality games. A player will take control of a character and proceed to live out their life for them. They will become attached to the person inside of the screen; they share each of the characters sorrows and pains. This emotional connection is what creates a memorial game. Although, it is not a game which the person behind the screen plays: it is indeed their life. An alternate history which the modern society had not experienced, but these thoughts did not cross Alexandra’s mind as she sat in her college dorm that evening. She was trying to forget the terrible day she had had earlier. The worst day at work she had ever experienced, the call to her parents in which she told them about the fifty she got on one of her midterm exams. All she wanted to do right now was forget with one of her favorite games; Assassins Creed. The series had been her favorite on the Xbox for quite a long time, and tonight it was just her and Ezio Auditore.

  
As the sun was setting she was smashing the buttons aggressively down on her controller, reveling in the victory as his enemy feel before him. Smiling she tried to quell the excitement and joy she felt building up in her chest. Alexandra had watched as Ezio had grown from an immature man who was only set solely on revenge, but now that was not everything he wanted. Character development had always been her favorite part of the series. Leaning back as the cut scene started she set the controller on the bed behind her and shifted into a more comfortable position. After Ezio had descended into the vault a strange golden woman had materialized before him, for a while she spoke half looking at Ezio, and the other towards where the camera would be. She was looking through it and speaking directly to someone else, was it her? Leaning forward Alexandra became enraptured by the woman’s words; almost to the point where their meaning was completely lost on her. Shifting in her seat the woman reached forward to her television which was only arm’s length away. She had meant to just touch the screen to reassure her sense of reality: that this video game was not actually trying to speak to her but it had to do with a different part of the story. Perhaps the golden woman was actually talking to Desmond? The man who was actually diving into Ezio’s past to learn about the artifacts that the game was so focused on.

  
Instead to her surprise a hand reached out as she reached forward. It was golden, and a woman was attached to it. A head and shoulder was poking out of her screen and Alexandra was face to face with a woman similarly built to the other one; which was still actually on the screen but the picture had been blurred as the other woman’s form continued to extend from the screen. Alexandra froze, her mouth hanging slightly open. Things like this should be impossible. The woman let out a joyous laugh and grabbed onto Alexandra’s still outstretched hand. Pulling her forward and into the small screen. A vortex of rapidly shifting colors materialized around her, swarming and disorientating her vision. In a panic she looked about for the woman who had grabbed her; but she was no longer around instead she had been replaced by the vortex which was now moving and pushing the college woman’s body downward. Or at least that was what if felt like to Alexandra, the area she was in had no true up or down and her inherently horrible sense of direction could not even tell her if she was falling or floating. Things like this shouldn’t happen. She wondered if closing her eyes would make the fall faster; that if she closed her eyes she would hit the ground and perish perhaps waking up in her bed. That’s right, maybe this entire thing was in fact a dream in which she would just wake up from. Twisting in the air Alexandra attempted to take a breath, then panicked when she found she could not. She was about to scream when she saw a hole open up in her nightmare: it was a ways off but she could make out a familiar black cloak and a golden figure standing before him. The second thing she registered was that the ground was coming up quickly, and dream or not she was not about to let her face get crushed. Raising her hands she attempted to shield her face, and finally let out the scream she had been holding in.

  
The ground came up hard; and it hurt.

  
“What could you even be speaking about? There is no one else in this sanctuary but you and I!” Ezio’s frustration was peaking as he angrily called out to the strange woman. He was quite bothered by her very existence; but it was angering him further that she was speaking off into the air as if someone was in the room with them. Or if someone was about to appear like magic, which because of the very room he stood in and its impossible nature did not seem out of the realm of possibility. Finally, because of his fussing the woman turned to him, frowning down at him as if he was a child and then telling him harshly that he needed to remain silent, that yes he was indeed important because he was the prophet but at the same time he was not the one whom she needed to speak to. That pushed the man over the edge; clenching his teeth together he contemplated leaving the vault, just to spite her, and to take away whoever she was speaking to, because clearly it was linked to him being there. When suddenly, the blue wall beside him burst forth with an array of colors and a bright light before depositing a woman onto the glowing tile. Turning he took a step back, “ _Che Diavolo_!” gazing at the female he watched as she sat up and stared at the heels of her hands. They were badly scratched and bleeding, from where he stood, which was very close to her, he could also pick out that there were quite a lot of dirt a small rocks embedded in the cuts as well. Moving his gaze to look at her face, it had tears staining her cheeks and her mouth was open and she was panting hard. Her entire body was shaking and the woman’s eyes seemed glazed over as if she was trying to shake off a state of lingering fear.

  
“Where, where am I?” Her voice was soft as she looked about, Alexandra was trying to stave off an intense state of confusion which tempted to overtake her at any moment. Turning her head to the side she noticed the man she had seen through the vortex’s portal. He was dawning a black cloak with many adornments and weapons; the hood shaded a good portion his face but left the bottom of his nose and his mouth bare for all to see. The mouth she gazed at the moment was turned down in a grimace which was probably because of her sudden arrival. There was a delicate scar which twisted with his mouth. Briefly she was fascinated with how his mouth moved, but was quickly torn away from it by a glint of light coming from something that was on his clothing. Attached to his arm was a heavy looking wrist cuff which actually extended up a good portion of his arm; there was a glittering blade on the underside of it from what she could tell. As she looked at it Alexandra quickly realized that she was indeed in pain, and this defiantly was not a dream because it was actually making too much sense. Her body’s shaking was finally calming down as she looked about the room: there was blue stone and glowing glyphs which decorated the walls. She was no longer in her dorm room anymore, shifting so that she was looking down at her dirty and bleeding hands she frowned. Where, had that golden woman taken her, and why? A little stronger than before, Alexandra posed the question to whomever was listening once more; “Where am I?”

  
There was a light ringing noise and suddenly there was a golden hand before her. In an unearthly voice the golden woman Minerva had extended a welcome to Alexandra. The college student looked up at her with the light frown still gracing her brow. “Well child,” Minerva spoke softly. “Welcome to your true destiny.”

  
Alexandra winced as if she had been struck and leaned back towards the wall, away from the woman’s hand. This caused a deep glare to appear on the golden woman’s face and she stood up letting her hand fall to the side. The woman on the floor finally remembered what she had been pulled into and where she was. This was the vault, and the woman in front of her was in fact Minerva. That meant that the man beside her was in fact Ezio Auditore. Alexandra turned her head to look at him; he had regained his composure and had taken a few steps back after the holographic woman had come forward to greet her. With a quick look down at her hands again she blinked in disbelief. She was in her game; she was in Assassins Creed Two. Clenching her hands she looked back up at Minerva. “What do you mean, my true destiny?” Her voice was shaky; Alexandra was scared. At the same time though. She had to understand what this woman meant. Was this something she could avoid, how could she get home?

  
Trying to take in the situation Ezio crossed his arms and stared at the golden woman. She had been disgruntled by the child’s reaction to her words and it also seemed that her defiant tone had caused the golden woman even more trouble. What could she mean that this scared girl’s destiny was here? What did she even mean here? The word itself was vague and troublesome. Turning is trained eagle eyes on the crumbled girl on the floor he assessed if she was a threat or not; which she clearly was not. Her clothing was strange, she had a baggy shirt on which was so long it looked like it went all the way past her hips. It had some form of picture on it which he could not read nor even attempt to understand. So ignoring it he looked at the rest of her; she wore pants which was not uncommon but the state of her feet caused him to pause. It was not the fact that they were shoeless it was that the soles of her feet where pristine. There was no dirt nor any calluses on them. Perhaps she rarely left her home which would account for the lack of wear. Raising his eyes to her clenched hands he noted that there where light scars on her knuckles. These could have been caused by a number of things which he quickly dismissed because the chance of them coming from a fight was less than likely. Squinting Ezio turned his gaze to her shrouded form. Because of the baggy clothing it was hard to tell what exactly her body looked like. One thing was for certain though; she was soft. There was barely a hint of muscle and her breasts where rather large, and most athletic women he knew had smaller breasts. Shifting his weight onto another leg he noticed her concerned face last. Her skin was pale and her lips a very light pink, likely because of her youth. They were rather thin, but framed her rounded face rather beautifully. Her almond shape eyes, blue like the raging ocean stared intently at the woman. Her hair was disheveled and a peanut color, it was also rather long and stopped at her shoulders. All in all the Auditore thought she was a rather beautiful woman. Reaching his hand up he tapped his chin, returning his attention to Minerva he found that she was beginning to speak to the young woman.

  
“Alexandra,” Minerva cooed softly. “You must understand we have in need of your talents.”

  
Ezio paused; was this the woman of whom Minerva wished to contact through him? Was this girl, Alexandra the reason why he was the prophet?

  
“You don’t make any sense,” Alexandra shook her head. “Your people where not gods, nor would you _need_ my assistance. I don’t… I shouldn’t, be _here_.” The crumpled woman’s words trailed off as she realized her situation was not as simple as it seemed. “Why would you _need_ me?” She whispered.

  
Minerva chuckled. “You are wise for your age child,” She turned to look at Ezio, but continued to speak to Alexandra. “We were foolish and are in need of one with knowledge beyond our own. We sought out what you are. We will med our own mistakes.” Alexandra felt her heart pick up; they wanted to mend their mistakes? How? How would bringing her to this world fix their mistakes? At this point, Alexandra was not entirely sure if this was not a dream or not. Logic stated that the dream she was in – if it was a dream – was making too much sense for it to be one. Thus including the sharp pain she felt in both her knees and her hands and the soreness that throbbed all over her body, logic says that no this is not a dream. This was now her reality.

  
The Assassins Creed Universe was now Alexandra’s reality.

  
“Please, Prophet, help this child up onto her feet. She is frightened and confused and we need you to help her stand up.” There was a double meaning behind Minerva’s words and it was realized by both Alexandra and Ezio. So, in defiance Alexandra stuck out a stubborn chin at the woman before her. Despite the rising panic she was determined to not need this golden woman’s assistance. Minerva was all sorts of strange to Alexandra. Placing both of her scraped hands on either side of her body she moved her legs so that she firmly sat squatting and then pushing off she stood. Trying to ignore the lingering pain and wobbly nature of her limbs. Minerva paused and gave her a smile, which was filled with a kind of acidic emotion that Alexandra could not identify. “Well, Alexandra. As I have stated before, you have a destiny to fulfill here. We leave it in your capable hands.” Bowing Minerva looked at Alexandra squarely in the eyes before disappearing. It seemed that the recording had finished; that’s right, Minerva had stated just before Alexandra had been pulled into the television that her speaking was a recording. That means her kidnapping from her home – her time period – had been planned well in advance.

  
With this realization Alexandra found that her legs could no longer hold her up and once again she felt the hard cold ground on her rear. “Ow,” She let out with a breath. Tears where appearing in the corner of her eyes again, but she tried to hastily clear them from her face.

  
Beside her Ezio sighed, the girls final act of defiance had been admirable and something he wished he could have done but as she was now, she was just another scared child. Minerva had at least been right about that. Coming forward he let a smirk briefly dance across his face before he leaned forward, extending his hand with a soft question gracing his lips. “ _Madonna_?”

  
Looking up at Ezio Alexandra realized that the view closer was much more preferable than the one she had when she first fell into the room. Finally being able to see his brown earthen eyes staring down at her, she felt a light blush creeping up her neck. His lips where full, and sensual the perfect kind of lips to get lost in when kissing. His nose was straight, and large and she thought it fit his face perfectly. Alexandra was lost in taking in all the details; having only ever seen him through a screen never did him true credit. Ezio was beyond a handsome man. But his face was serious; there was not even a trace of a smile on those lips of his. The stern expression made her wonder what his smile would look like if it graced those handsome lips. Looking at his hand she frowned at it a moment before looking back up at him. She never thought in her entire life she would ever be this close to Ezio; a man that was once fictional to her.

  
Ezio wanted to shift at the awkward pause that they had, he had his hand extended to her. He saw no consequence in helping her; she seemed like a damsel in distress and regardless of what Minerva had asked he was helping her out of his own power. Not because she told him to assist her. He watched as her hand reached out to his gloved one, grabbing onto it firmly. He encircled his hand around her gingerly, she seemed fragile to him regardless of how heavy her frame was. Planting his feet firmly on the ground he pulled at her arm helping the wounded and shaken woman to her feet. Physically now that she was closer he could see that she indeed was a beauty: if a slightly heavier beauty. Her eyes where indeed captivating, but she seemed just as confused about the situation as he was. He placed a hand on her back as she seemed to lean into him. Ezio gazed down at her; she had resumed shaking but no sound was coming from her. Perhaps she was silently crying? He grimaced lightly; the assassin had no real training in how to deal with women crying. It always seemed different with his mother or sister, and the women he had courted rarely cried in his presence. This woman, Alexandra, did not seem to be from Italy although she did speak Italian rather fluently, but rather than finding this odd Ezio found it convenient. Maybe she could assist him in finding some answers about the apple since Minerva had said it was her destiny to be here. Gazing down at the frightened woman he frowned a little more deeply. He did not want to take advantage of her though, not matter how much he wanted to understand what the artifact was.

  
Alexandra had been a woman who played video games as a pass time to forget about her terrible days. She had been a spoiled child from a middle class family and had gotten into a university with slight ease. Everything had been planned out for her since she was a little girl; what life could she possibly lead in the Renaissance? Things where so drastically different than her modern world, and being told she had a destiny to fulfill in a land that she had no ties to bothered her even more. She was an American; a mutt from the melting pot and nothing more. There was nothing amazing in her bloodline.

  
Destiny was such a big word. It was a weight that was now pressing on her shoulders even though she was being lightly held by the Italian man. Besides her mundane and spoiled nature she was also just a woman that was hard headed – and hot headed – with a strong sense of justice. Trying to fight back tears she stared at Ezio chest. Perhaps it was enough, just being who she was could be all she needed to survive in this world. Looking down at the hand which was still incased in Ezio’s she frowned at it. The arm she gazed at had been grabbed by the other golden woman, and as she stared at it her ring finger glowed. It was a soft red light which she thought was just a glow off of one of the assassin’s daggers, it took her a moment to realize that it was her finger that was creating the glow. The finger gave its light for a second, then left her in darkness once again. Above her, Ezio cleared his throat, seemingly unaware of the red light. “Perhaps, we should leave. But it looks like you are unable to stand up without assistance at the moment.” His words where not venomous but they held quite a lot of irritation. There was also a sense of urgency to them. She frowned again, realizing that of course they would be urgent the place they stood was not very safe.

  
“Perhaps, I am sorry about the intrusion.” She pulled back and smiled warmly. This man was her only key to this world, and she was not about to let it slip away. Of course she did not really think that he would let her leave either: she was tied to Minerva and Ezio probably thought that he could get answers from Alexandra. “Are you going to do what Minerva says and help me?”

  
“I am not about to leave a maiden alone. _Io sono un gentilumono_.” Now sarcasm was bleeding into his words; it was obvious he meant them but at the same time he was offended that she even asked.

  
Alexandra smirked. “You want me so you can understand what she meant.” Alexandra called it out as it was; she knew Ezio really wanted answers. She also took her hand from him, but kept her other one against his chest for support. He in turned left his arm on her back in case she lost her balance. Gazing up at him she was met with a frown.

  
“ _Si_ , I do want answers. Would you not if something like this happened to you?” He cocked his head and looked down into her eyes. This woman truly was curious in her perceptive nature.

  
Alexandra’s demeanor deteriorated when he spoke that sentence. “This is happening to me.” She growled.

  
The large Italian man rolled his eyes in reluctant agreement. “ _Si_ , I suppose it is indeed happening to you.” There was another pause between then before Ezio stepped slightly away and towards the door. “In regards to statement I suggest we move to my villa. I have people I must report back to, and since I have a feeling that that woman wanted me to bring you with me you must accompany me.”

  
She frowned, despite Ezio growing up she could still see the obvious arrogant man that lingered in his personality. “And I am to do what you say?” Alexandra murmured angrily.

  
“Do you know how to safely get out of this place?” A playful raising of Ezio’s brow graced his face as he turned to look at her. Finding it humorous that she thought that she honestly had any other choice than to come with him. She paused, and Ezio watched as her own face went through the emotions. First her face turned up into a surprised angry expression, then turned down into a frown – as if she was attempting to think of a way out of the situation – finally there was an expression of acceptance. That, no, she had no other choice than to go with the large Italian man. Her face was a clear indication of her emotions and Ezio liked that, what bothered him was the fact that while her face showed that she understood she had no choice but to accompany him she did not mind it. In fact it almost looked like she was slightly eager to come with him. Pushing the thought aside Ezio focused on the task at hand, even before she agreed.

  
“Fine, your right I don’t have a choice.” Beside him she sighed and crossed her hands over her chest in a sign of false defiance.

  
“ _Eccelente_.” He muttered neither approving nor disapproving of the situation they had both been thrust into. Reaching out he mentioned to his hand, which she took without a second thought. Tucking her arm under his own he led them out of the vault and into the building, swiftly leaving the area and exiting out into the streets of Rome. As they passed by a group of brown cloaked men Ezio stopped and bargained one of the men for their robe. After a moment of Alexandra’s weak protests and Ezio’s tempting the man with a good sum of coin he managed to get the cloak and took them down an alley way. Taking the fabric he placed it over Alexandra’s shoulders and began to fit it around her in a proper fashion.

  
“It smells.” She muttered. Once he had placed it on her she began to fiddle with the draw strings as to try to fit it about her form in a more fitting fashion.

  
“Bear with it _Madonna_. It will only be until we reach my home. Your clothing is quite unusual and unfitting for the city.” Crossing his arms he watched as she muttered fowl words and continued to fiddle with the strings. His gaze intensified as the cloth became tight around her curves, and against her breasts. Ezio then frowned, perhaps he should have bargained with a larger man for their cloak. This girl was curvier than he had originally thought. Finally when she had finish she looked back up at him expectantly.

  
Alexandra had fit the clothing as best as she could around her, then proceeded to look to Ezio for guidance. When she did though she noticed that he was actually bleeding, and that his black cloak was slightly soaked from blood she had not noticed before. “Your arm,” She breathed reaching out to attempt to help him. “You’re hurt?”

  
Ezio quickly moved away from her and grabbed her, tucking her securely under his undamaged arm. “It is nothing, pay it no mind.” He brushed off her query and made them once again return to the swarms of flesh that walked the streets. Rushing ahead, the pair began to draw attention and gained a lot of onlookers. Many where focused on Ezio’s wounds, and others on Alexandra’s form. Hearing the lewd comments from a group of men, calling out to Ezio asking how much she had cost caused the assassin to straighten up in his posture and glare. This girl was perhaps still a child, he did not know how old she was but he could tell one thing; in this great world she was an innocent, a virgin. While she attempted to hide the wonder that crossed her face as they passed by grand buildings told him that much. These men had no right to ask such inappropriate questions.

  
Then Ezio noticed a group of guards to their far right. Trying to maneuver them so that they were blending in with the crowd he realized quickly that they had noticed the common folk watching them and where now moving toward them. He let out a quiet breath which contained a curse and pulled Alexandra closer; while at the same time with his wounded arm pulled down his hood. Ezio moved faster; it was almost a full run. This was when he noticed that she was having trouble keeping up with his gait. Biting his lip he tried to keep an eye on the advancing men, Templars by the looks of them, and how the woman was breathing. She tried to keep it quiet, but it was obvious she was out of breath. Shifting so that he was slightly behind her he pressed her back against his chest and put his hands on her hips for support so she did not slow down. “Please try to keep up with me, and continue to silence your breath as well as you can.” He spoke in low towns, leaning down so that he whispered in her ear. “There are some men who are looking for me close by, we need to get away as quickly and quietly as possible.” Ezio’s brown eyes darted back up towards the swarming masses that where being parted by the approaching guard, then he gazed around for an escape route. Finding one he let a smile Alexandra could not see appear on his lips.

  
When Ezio had leaned down to whisper in her ear Alexandra had blushed madly; along with his chest against her back she suspected they almost looked like lovers to the strangers that walked beside them. But Ezio’s words had contained a warning, and Alexandra had only just noticed the men that approached them in formation. Fear was rising like bile in her throat, and even as she felt her comrades arms tighten around her waist in response to her sudden ragged breathing, she was not comforted as much as she had hoped to be. It was likely because she knew Ezio could kill of the men before them with ease; he was a killer but at the same time she absolutely had to trust him. Something she could have done when she was behind a controller, but she had no control over the situation now. Besides, could he kill them and get away with her as a hindrance? He had clearly stated that he was not about to leave her behind.

  
He was a gentleman after all, right?

  
There was a weak nod that answered Ezio, and a bit of pride rose in his chest. He felt good about her listening to his instructions. Tucking her safely against his chest, the assassin actually felt safer than he would when he was alone. Which was an odd sensation as this girl obviously had no combat training and could barely keep up with him. It just felt right in a way to him, which should have concerned him but did not. His entire adult life had been him losing something in one way or another, gaining something precious was not a treat he was going to question. Although understanding that he should still not let his guard down as they were in danger and could not run very far he focused on the escape route he had planned out. Even when the sounds of the guard’s weapons unsheathing reached his ears he remained focused. When the alleyway came up on their left the assassin pulled them frown the crowd and made them jog a little ways before he felt they were safe. There was some angry shouting as the guards lost them.

  
In the dark alleyway Ezio had not released his grip on Alexandra, even though the danger had passed for the moment. Letting out a ragged breath she did not even know she was holding Alexandra leaned back into the assassins embrace to catch her breath. He did not move, in fact he placed his forehead against the back of her head and let out a sigh. Seemingly enjoying her leaning against him. While a section of her was scared of the man, the majority of her was in awe that he was beside her. Alexandra had to put her trust in a man whom she only knew through cut scenes and her own actions behind a controller. It was stunning that this man actually was existing behind her now he was not a figment of someone’s imagination not pixels and numbers but a living and breathing human. Ezio Auditore’s life when he was still a video game character had felt so intimately wrapped around hers from the start, she had shared everything with him. His up and downs in life, the shock, the fear and the excitement. Even the confusion when he first encountered the woman Minerva, and then, that encounter had turned even more confusing when she had ended up sharing the floor beside him.

  
This world was no longer something within a console, Alexandra could hear thousands of voices speaking and the footsteps of the owners of those voices echoing in her ears. This world was her reality. This was no longer fiction, this was not a dream. She was pulled through her television and was given a task; live. Reaching down she placed her hands on Ezio’s which still held her hips and sighed.

  
“Have you caught your breath _ragazzina_?” Ezio moved his head back and tilted it so that he could look at the side of her face as she turned to look at him.

  
“Did you just call me a little girl?” It was slowly dawning on Alexandra that she was actually speaking Italian and not her native language. This was not something that she was going to let Ezio know though. As compared to the other things that had happened earlier that day, suddenly knowing Italian was the least concerning.

  
The man chuckled though at her question; as the alley way was dark she could not tell if he was smiling because of the hood’s shade. “It seems fitting. You may be a woman from wherever you are from, but here you are nothing more than a little child learning how to walk.”

  
Her lips twisted down into a frown as she contemplated what he had said. Then, she sighed again. “Yeah, you are right.”  
“Besides,” The large man finally released and pulled away from her momentarily. “The name, Alexandra that is what she called you si? Well, its Greek origins would attract unwanted attention at this time, and as we want to get out of Rome as quickly as we can I feel like this nickname would serve a good purpose.” He returned to her side and tucked Alexandra under his unwounded arm once again. At this point the woman was sure that he was smiling.

  
“Did you just try to rationalize calling me a little girl?” She frowned, trying to hold back a laugh. “Because it did not work and I still think you just want to call me a little girl because you think I’m younger than you.”

  
“ _Ragazzina_ I am almost certain you are younger than me.” Ezio looked down at her with a sarcastic frown.

  
“Right, how old are you?” As Alexandra asked this they began a leisurely walk towards the other side of the alley. Their banter was light hearted and actually gave the two of them something other than their situation to worry about.

  
Ezio paused at the question though. “I believe I am in my thirties. I cannot know for certain though, many a time I have forgotten my own day of birth.” His hand pulled at Alexandra’s shoulder trying to get her in a comfortable position against his side. Which she did, by wrapping one of her own arms around his side. With an audible huff she leaned into him once again.

  
“I am only twenty six.” Alexandra muttered tilting her head to the side slightly, only for it to bang against Ezio’s armor.

  
“Ah-ha! I have every right then to call you a _ragazzina_ , for to me you are one.” There was triumph in his tone; but it did not upset Alexandra, instead she was pleased the small victory made him joyous. It was pleasant to have a moment with Ezio when they were not concerned about what was happening to them or around them. The moment of bonding between the two was welcomed and craved.

  
They chatted for a bit as they went down the long alley getting to know each other a little better. Mostly it was surface questions, composed of their favorite food and colors. But as they came to the end of the alley the banter quickly fell to the side and Ezio became the focused assassin once again. Pulling his new found friend closer to his side the dove them both into the well-lit streets and began to maneuver them through the labyrinth of roadways. His end goal was the gates, but realizing that they had taken their sweet time in the alley put a quick damper on his plan. The guards where sure to have organized a squadron to guard the gates. No sooner had he thought this did he see it come into fruition. They closed in on the gates only to see that there was a blockade barring them from their intended freedom. Clicking his teeth together in frustration he pulled them out of the main road way and into another shadowed alley. Quickly he turned to Alexandra who was only slightly out of breath, placing his hands on her shoulders he looked at her chaotic ocean eyes for a moment, then pulled down his own hood so she could easily look into his brown ones. “Alexandra,” He started. It was the first time he had actually called her by name. Part of him was confused why he had avoided it, her name was quite fitting for her rounded face. It rolled of his tongue naturally – but this was something he ignored in favor of the task at hand. “Alexandra,” He started again. “We cannot go through the gates,”

  
“Yeah, I saw the guards too,” She nodded. “Do you have a plan?”

  
Ezio was starting to enjoy her perceptive nature. “Yes, we need to go across the rooftops. They will not have a many men up there and it will give us a perfect get away.” Even as he said this he realized how foolish the idea was, no matter how quick on the uptake she was she could not even keep up with his walking pace. How did he expect her to run?

  
When she had seen the men at the gates Alexandra had feared that this was an inevitable outcome. But it was something she could not do, looking solemnly at Ezio she reached up and placed her hands on his which were still resting on her shoulders. “I do not have the stamina, nor training to climb or go across the rooftops.” She began. “I am not like you, I am not a…” Assassin. Leaving her sentence to fall away into obscurity she looked away from him for a moment. “Perhaps if you go without me, I can make it past the guards.”

  
Her idea was admirable, but not something Ezio wanted to chance. If the guards recognized her she could get hurt, or worse. He studied her carefully: her body looked heavy but he actually doubted her weight. She was close to his height but he had carried heavier men before. A smirk flashed across his face. “No need to sacrifice yourself, I will just carry you. I trust you have enough stamina to hold onto me as I scale and run?”

  
Alexandra blinked. “Yes?” Part of her question his sanity but she trusted him so she spoke without hesitation.  
“Molto buno.” Turning around and crouching he looked back over his shoulder at the slightly bewildered woman. “Well? Get on. We can’t wait this time, they are surely scouring the city in search of us.”

  
With a heave of her chest she walked over and wrapped her arms around Ezio’s neck, then he proceeded to grab her legs and stand. She hooked her ankles around his waist and tried to make herself as small as possible while shifting to try to minimize the pinching sensation of Ezio’s armor on her breasts. After a moment making sure she was on securely Ezio then moved to a wall and began to scale it with ease. With her heart pounding and her face once again flushed, Alexandra buried her face into his shoulder. Attempting to ignore the feeling of his muscles moving under the layers of clothing and armor. Ezio Auditore was strong.

  
Ezio should have not been distracted from his task, as it was quite important to their survival, but he was. The assassin focused on moving his body correctly to get them where they needed to go but his mind was wandering and actively studying how Alexandra’s body fit to his own. While her body was quite soft, it seemed to fit better against him than he thought. She was not so small that he dwarfed her, but she was not so big that her form over flowed from his. There was perhaps a bit too much fat on her body but at the moment it was actually welcomed. It kept a cushion between the two so that no real heavy bruises would appear on her body. After scaling the wall he pulled the two of them onto the roof, he checked her grip, and finding it satisfactory grabbed hold of her thighs in preparation of his running. He secured his grip and began, taking a running leap and landing with ease on the other building. Once he fell into a rhythm he returned to his analyzing. Height wise she was almost as tall as he; perhaps their difference was as much as a dagger’s hilt. Ezio’s thoughts where broken abruptly when he landed again on another rooftop, he felt Alexandra’s arms tightened around him in fear. Was she afraid he would let her fall? In response to her fear he moved his arms so that his hands rested on her rear. Hoping to give her a bit more leverage to hold onto him. Her fear slightly offended him though, he mentioned earlier he was a gentleman. A gentleman would never let a lady fall to her death. That brought up another question in Ezio’s mind, could he think of Alexandra as a proper woman? She had been pulled abruptly from a different place, perhaps a world that was not like his own. This woman was now an orphan, with no family and no understanding of the world around her.

  
In many ways Ezio could relate to her. He had similarly been thrust into the world, and had been equally alone. Snapping back into reality as he leapt over another building he saw the goal in which he was trying to accomplish: the wall at the edge of the city. It was going to be tricky as the wall was higher than the buildings. His earthen eyes searched for a foot hold, and seeing a window he turned and began to sprint for it. On his back there was an intake of air as they were once again flying in the emptiness between structures. Moving his hands from her rear though he grabbed hold of the wall with practiced ease.

  
This was of course when he felt Alexandra’s grip slip.

  
It was only a moment, but Alexandra felt her strength beginning to fail her. She didn’t know why, perhaps it was because her hands where sweaty and her ankles where starting to cramp. One of Ezio’s arms flew from the wall and onto her hands as they slipped and held them together. This gave her a brief moment to focus on her ankles, keeping them from unlocking. Ezio then doubled his efforts to get up the wall, and even with one hand they somehow managed to get to the top. Alexandra quickly dismounted from Ezio’s back and shivered, she was still standing close to him and he to her. He grabbed one of her hands and after checking around them to make sure there were no guards close by he turned to her.

  
“Are you alright?” He asked, his frown was clear as the setting sun shined on it. The assassin had forgotten to put up his hood in the chaos.

She sighed in relief and leaned forward placing her forehead on his chest plate. “Yeah, just feeling really weak.”

  
Ezio’s frown deepened. Maybe it had been a bit much asking her to hold onto him for such a long period of time. Returning to look around them once again Ezio took note that there were some guards that had noticed their presence. They would have to vacate the area soon if they were to survive. “My apologize Alexandra,” Ezio muttered. “But can you come here a second?”

  
Alexandra did as he asked, stepping into his embrace. She was still shaken up from the close call she had had moments before so she did not question why he wanted her close to him. Gazing up at his face she saw that his eyes looked around them like an eagle’s searching for its next prey, or for predators that would challenge him. Everything about this man screamed dangerous – but she felt safest with him for obvious reasons. She felt him reaching around her, his hands encompassing her waist and pulling her close to his chest. Then, as she closed her eyes to take in the moment she suddenly felt the ground leave her feet. Opening her eyes she found them falling through the air, off of the wall they had been standing on. Angry shouts barely reached her ears as she looked up at Ezio with a shocked expression. She was too stunned to even scream, her face must have been amusing because as she looked at Ezio she saw a wide grin spreading across his bearded face. This caused her eyes to grow even wider; she had not seen him smile since she first came to this world. It was stunning. His smile also distracted her from the quickly approaching hay cart. Which enveloped their world in scratchy yellow grass, obscuring them from the view of any prying onlookers. Alexandra was clutching at Ezio’s chest and trying to gain back her breath once again. The older man let out a sudden and unexpected laugh.

  
In retaliation to his laugh she punched his collar bone, her hand only met metal though so it actually hurt her more than him. “That was very mean! You did not even give me a warning!” She hissed quietly fearing that there where guards outside the hay cart.  
“Nay, it was quite a smart move. You may have screamed if I had given you a warning.” He was smiling and chuckling as he spoke, and for a moment they just laid there regaining their composure.

  
“So,” Alexandra said softly. “We are out of the city?”

  
Ezio hummed. “Yes, we are also a decent way from the gates so it will take some time for foot soldiers to reach us. We should not remain here for long though.” He looked at her with the smile fading but still very prominent. In return she smiled back.  
“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about that any longer.” She sighed grateful to be out of Rome. “I do not know if I want to go back to that place, ever.”

  
“What if that is the only way back to your home?” Ezio asked as he untangled himself from Alexandra and the hay cart. She grew silent as he did so, and once he was out of the cart he helped her free herself from its clutches as well. In the pause he began to pick out the straws that hid throughout her hair, and commandeered cloak.

  
“I, don’t know,” Alexandra muttered, lifting her arms so that he could finish picking off the straw. She in turn began to do the same for him, having him spin around a bit so she could pick some off of his back. “I guess it is a priority, finding my way home. But I will also be honest Ezio. I want to learn about this place, I am scared, I don’t understand what is happening but I want to learn.” The Italian man turned back to her and held out a hand.

  
“Well, my _ragazzina_ it is honestly looking like you must learn of my world if you want to return to yours.” Ezio smiled as she took his hand, they began to walk down a dirt road. Alexandra’s feet felt gross in the mud but she ignored it when she noticed a stable not too far away from them.

  
“Are we taking a horse?” She asked, Ezio nodded and releasing his hand he went over and spoke to the stable hand. He then fetched a horse and brought the animal back to where Alexandra stood. “Do you expect me to ride it?”  
Ezio placed his free hand on his hip. “I expect you to heave yourself on this beast and for me to steer it.” Shaking his head the then looked at her with a serious stare. “Are you telling me you do not know how to ride a horse ragazzina?”  
“Please stop calling me that, and no I have never ridden a horse in my life.” Crossing her arms she stared back at Ezio who looked at her like she was some new born child.

  
“Well, this day does just get better and better.” He muttered to himself and beckoned to her. “Come here my ragazzina. Let me get you on this thing.” She huffed, and asked him to stop calling her a little girl again but came over to him regardless. He nearly threw her on top of the horse and laughed as she struggled to right herself. Ezio then climbed up behind her, reaching around Alexandra to securely hold the reigns of the horse. “Do hold on tight.” He said, she reached down and grabbed hold of his legs as he kicked the animal and set it in motion towards the villa, his home, and towards probably one of the grandest arguments he would ever find himself in with his fellow Assassins. Having to explain the existence of Alexandra would prove troublesome, as well as trying to convince them to allow her to stay in the villa.

  
Alexandra gazed around the landscape which was rolling by them at a steady pace. It did not blur by like it would in a car, if it was like a car it would have been soothing to her. Instead the horse jerked them about and caused a bit of fear to bubble back in her chest. Alexandra had no control over what would become of her in the hours to come. She was in a world of which she had little to no knowledge over, and she could easily get killed. All of her trust was in a man who many may not even stay at her side once the day was over. That frightened her, she had trusted Ezio with her life and the thought of being separated from him hurt. Returning her gaze back to the front of the animal she noticed a grand stone wall coming into view, its form assembling like smoke before her. That was when off to the side she noticed a hazy figure dressed in a white cloak. Alexandra turned her head to try to glimpse at the person, but they had vanished. Blinking she tried to shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

  
“Prepare yourself,” Ezio said above her, calling over the horses heaving breath. “You are going to meet my family.”

  
Alexandra was about to meet the Assassins guild.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The Assassins Creed

Before them the villa loomed far above the rest of the city, and it had captured Alexandra’s imagination. She was lost in thought for a brief moment before realizing that Ezio’s arms still held her securely to the beast that they rode on. Bringing her gaze back down she took in the stables which stood situated right inside of the walls that enclosed the city. As they approached the building Ezio was quick to swing himself off and dust his cloak before calling to a stable hand. He turned, and reached out to Alexandra, who took his hand and was quickly pulled off into his arms, she collided with his chest plate with an audible grunt. There was a low grumble that came from the large man’s throat but he set her down with a little more care. As her feet touched the dusty ground she returned to gaze to the castle like building that sat atop its perch. Behind her she could hear Ezio speaking to the hand he had called over, he was explaining something about the horse but the city road before her downed off the specifics off his conversation. She took this time though to lift up her feet to gaze at the bruised and bleeding soles of her right foot. The woman sighed and gazed at the dirt encrusted scratches, they sting whenever she moved; but she tried her best to ignore the pain as she felt a familiar hand grab her arm. Without a word Ezio once again pulled her to his side and walked with purpose to the large white house, she frowned as they approached. The home seem untouched by the dust that permeated the streets, it was fascinating, but when they were upon the building she found that she was wrong. The home was covered in dirt, it was the way the sun shone on the paint that made it look flawless. The grand doors opened before them and Alexandra had to clench her jaw not to let it flop open, the building was nothing like she remembered from playing the game. It was magnificent and the tile under her feet cooled the soreness right out of them. To the right of them she could hear murmuring and soft talking of a woman. She had no time to ponder her thoughts as Ezio still had her close to his side and he was trudging up a series of grand stairs and into a lavish room with a large bed which took up a majority of the room. A beautifully clothed woman sat in a praying position, her eyes tightly closed her lips mumbling words which Alexandra could not hear. She seemed oblivious to their sudden entry. 

Alexandra was not prepared when Ezio suddenly took a sharp left the hallway which they now came down was small and tight, and with another turn they came to a ladder. The larger man then paused and shifted so that she could get to the ladder with relative ease. "If you would ragazzina." It was a gentle sweeping gesture that the man made with his hand that made Alexandra turn to look at the object before them with a raised eyebrow. Within her mind's eye she scrambled to try to remember from the game what room lay above the wooden ladder, but with the stress of the situation and the abrupt throat clearing that Ezio made beside her caused her thoughts to shatter and for her to look at the older man with a frustrated shake of her head. He then responded to her with a slight confused grimace leaving the two of them in a limbo of awkward silence. Alexandra struggled to diffuse it by saying something as she turned to the ladder once more.

"You know, I do hope that I can get off my feet soon. I beat them up pretty good." Pointing to her feet briefly she moved away from Ezio to place her hands on the rough wood of the ladder. Another frown graced her brow as she debated asking for something to cover her feet, as the wounds that decorated them where starting to throb once more; now that they were off the cool stone floor. "Also we are out of Rome, you can stop calling me that..." She murmured realizing that the older man had once again called her a little girl. It did not bother her as much as the thought but she felt the need to remind him that such a nickname was not really needed at this point. Behind her though she heard Ezio sigh again, which caused her to pause her ascent to turn to look at him thing that he was about to speak up against her words. Instead she found him only watching her carefully.

Ezio had seen her lift her feet to look at them after getting off of the horse when they entered the city. He had noted that Alexandra had only given them a quick once over, and he himself had not gotten a close look at them, so he did not realize how badly her feet were hurt until she spoke up just now. The larger man looked at her directly in her eyes and flashed her a confident smile. "Well, if you hurry on up I will take a look at your feet. I may not be a doctor but I am quite confident in my ability to mend small wounds." Stepping forward he gently patted her shoulder and pointed up. "Come, quick now." 

Sighing she returned to face the worn ladder and pulled herself up it with relative ease. It was a short ladder so she reached the upper floor quickly. Once she had pulled herself into a standing position the woman looked around to take in the room before Ezio interrupted her by making his up behind her. It was a rather plain room besides the gaudy red bedding that decorated obnoxiously overstuffed bed. There were a few bookshelves with its contents unorganized and strewn below some of the selves in a haphazard careless manner. There was also a ornate chest in the far right of the room with a simple white bath. A stone's throw from those pieces of furniture sat a small desk with quite a few papers littering it. It was a room that fit the man that was her companion.

Alexandra turned slightly hearing him climb up behind her, moving to the side she lifted one of her sore feet off of the ground as she returned to a stationary standing position. It was in a futile attempt to ease the stinging that the cuts produced. She sighed and waited patiently for Ezio to stand.

After Ezio had hauled himself up he looked at her then threw his arm to point to a chair near the desk. A silent command for her to go sit down. Smiling widely she gingerly walked over to it, gratefully throwing herself down upon the chair. Letting out a groan as she felt her muscles finally relax from the constant stress of the day. Rolling her shoulders she turned to watch Ezio turn away and begin pacing around the room clearing searching for things. Ezio rummaged in the desk beside her for a moment before then moving on to the beautifly carven chest carefully searching its contents for whatever his prize was. Without a word Alexandra looked away leaving him to his own devices and lifted her hands to untie the smelly brown cloak from her shoulders. Once it was free she threw it unceremoniously on the floor beside her, happy to finally be ridding herself of the ratty thing. Between them the silence dragged on as Ezio moved around the room without a word. After a time Alexandra had taken to looking out the window aimlessly watching the clouds roll by before Ezio appeared in front of her setting some clothes to the side and a small box on the floor in front of her. Shifting to look at him she tilted her head and blinked a few times opening her mouth to ask what he was doing when he pushed his hood off and spoke. Causing her mouth to snap shut.

"The box has some supplies so I can mend your feet, and the clothes are for you to change into. Something much more appropriate than the strange clothing you are currently wearing." He paused and then looked at the cloak beside her in slight disgust. "Also, it should rid you of the lingering smell of that cloak. With the smell gone you should be decent enough to meet everyone." Kneeling down Ezio opened the box and uncorked a few ointments before seizing Alexandra's right foot. 

She gasped with his sudden touch, she had not expect him to be so rough with her. "Hey!" The woman grumbled, " At least be gentle, I'm not some big guy like you!" This got a curt laugh from Ezio as he dabbed a cloth of the ointment onto the soles of her feet. Wincing she leaned back and frowned, he had slowed down a little with his movements but his grip was far from gentle. Crossing her arms over her chest she huffed and returned to being silent. Alexandra watched as Ezio's face lost its humor as he focused on the task before him, and how his hands felt. Ezio's hands where calloused and rough from climbing and she could feel how even though he was trying to be gentle with the hands of a working man it was a near impossible task to be soft with her. Alexandra retained her indignant posture as he continued his ministrations. Not because she was angry but because of the sharp pain that the ointment caused. She wanted to appear strong and not whimper at the stinging. 

Ezio was very focused his eyes looking up and down the sole of her foot. Her feet where going to be scared from the wounds because of how delicate they where. In fact they were so soft it surprised him, this woman truly did not run barefoot often. Reaching into the box he retrieved some clean wrappings and securely wrapped them around her feet. Content with his work he looked up at her a quirk of a smile appeared on his face as he took in her posture. To him it looked like a child trying not to get angry at their guardian. The Assassin man wanted to laugh but resigned himself to a smirk and clearing his throat to get her attention. Ezio got it quickly as she turned her head to gaze into his eyes, her eyebrow raised at him in question. Reaching out his hand he placed it on her exposed arm and nodded to her hidden hands. "You hurt those hands of yours no? When you feel into the Vault." The older man clarified, gently patting her arm.

Alexandra lifted her hands to look at them: he was right of course. Alexandra honestly had almost forgotten that she had fallen so hard onto the floor of the Vault. The cuts had already started to crust over with a scab, but she held them out to him anyways. "I did. Can, you uh." She flushed embarrassed as she noticed his small smile. "Doctor them as well please?" The man hummed and took her smaller hands in his, looking over them carefully before gently cleaning them. "Thank you by the way," She murmured, earning another hum, that signified a question from Ezio. "For taking me away from the Vault with you. You didn't have too but you did."

Ezio frowned at her words still staring at her hands. "I told you I would not leave a woman like yourself alone in such a dangerous place." Finishing with her hands he set them down and stood to look down at her face. "There is no thanks needed for me assisting you. I did what I needed and," He paused reaching down for the clothing and then with them in hand reached out to place them on her lap. "I told you I was a gentleman no?" Patting them he stood straight once more his arms crossing over his breast plate a grin spreading across his face erasing the frown.

Alexandra laughed in response. "You did. I guess I am grateful for that." Fingering the soft clothing she smiled and shifted in the chair, thankful for the bandaging on her feet as it now gave a well needed layer between the wounds and the ground. Ezio gave her a nod before turning on his heel and walking briskly to the entrance to the room. Alexandra lifted her head and watched him leave, her hands clutching the clothing. Suddenly she was becoming nervous as she watched the man retreat away from her. As he kneeled down to situate himself so that he could climb down the ladder he lifted his hand to point to the clothing that Alexandra was holding tightly.

"Change and call for me. We must have you meet everyone quickly. I will explain the situation to them the best I can while I wait for your call." Without waiting for her response Ezio turned escaping down the ladder without another word, clearly steeling himself for the conversation to come. 

Alexandra on the other hand had butterflies sinking deep into her stomach. With Ezio gone she was without a distraction from the situation at hand. That she was trapped in the world of Assassin's Creed without a way home. Looking down at the clothing she took a deep breath, reached down to grip the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head as she thought about her situation. Clearly, the people she was about to meet where the other Assassins. The ones that had inducted Ezio into their ranks, the ones that had placed the burn mark upon his ring finger. The woman however did not know how that was to go, what exactly was Ezio going to say? What was she going to say to them? This situation was beyond bizarre for both parties. Slipping on the gauzy shirt on she fiddled with the strings in the collar before tying them securely. Standing she removed her pants only to pull on the surprisingly well fitting leather ones that Ezio had given her. This brought another fleeting thought to her mind; did he used to wear this very outfit? She looked down at herself and frowned slightly, clearly these where his clothing. They had been in his room after all. Reaching up with one hand she pulled the shirt close to her face and inhaled, the scent that stained it was of harsh soap and the lingering smell of sweet sweat. Alexandra was reminded of the smell of sweat Ezio had had when he pulled her close as they were escaping Rome. These where his old clothes, ones he long outgrew. While a blush creeped up her neck Alexandra tried not to think about why he kept such old clothing. After a moment of struggling to calm herself she turned her gaze towards the entryway. Debating calling out to him to tell him that she was done changing. But despite the embarrassment of wearing his clothing her anxieties where much stronger and choked his name into silence. Takin a sharp intake of air Alexandra turned on her heel and began to pace the length of the room. Her thoughts returned to the impending conversation; thinking of the various ways the it could go. It could go without a hitch if the two of them lied about her origins. But she had not really thought of that plan until now and it was too late to talk to him about doing such a thing, of course there was also the fact she could not really rely on him to stick his neck out for her in such a way. They had just met mere hours ago, although they had shared much about themselves, including a life or death situation this was an entirely different beast. Pausing amidst her pacing Alexandra gazed to the window that she had been looking out earlier while Ezio tended to her wounds. She made her way to it and placed her hands on the frame. She was not surprised to find that no glass barring her from the outside world. To the right of the window there was a wooden door that clearly closed into the frame to protect the room from the elements. Looking down towards the streets Alexandra was surprised to find that there was a ledge under the window: and then to the left a few wooden beams that looked like they where within reach if she jumped for them. But was she willing to run from the only person that she knew in this world? Even though she only truly knew the man by proxy?

The woman pondered her decision hard. Even if she ran where would she go? Looking back into the room she took a steadying breath before gazing back out of the window. The city of Monteriggioni stretched out before her. With dust rising from the people that hurried its streets to where it settled on the towering rustic roof tops, Alexandra despite the situation, found herself in awe. She had seen the colorful courtesans that decorated every corner and the mercenaries strutting through the streets before: she had even seen its thieves hiding away in the nooks of the city. But that all had been through a television screen sitting in her room safely while she had been in control of the man who waited for her below. The butterflies in her stomach where making her queasy but swallowing hard she made up her mind. 

Alexandra was going to run into the city in hopes of finding some answers of why she was here.   
It was entirely foolish and a plan that was likely not going to bear fruit, but she had to try. She couldn't rely on Ezio to help her with this: in fact if the conversation with the other Assassins went poorly she may never see Ezio again. Throwing her legs over the windowsill she sat for a moment to steady her breathing. Throwing a look over her shoulder she reaffirmed that Ezio was true to his word and seemed to be waiting for her to call for him. So with the coast clear she turned back around she lowered herself onto the ledge below her, carefully balancing herself. Shifting so that she now faced the beams, she gauged how far she would have to jump to successfully grab them. Alexandra realized that from above they looked like something she could reach, but now facing them she found herself at a loss. They were further away than she had originally thought. Looking beyond them the woman realized that the beams seemed to lead to a balcony a little ways away that was much lower to the ground. It seemed, if she could reach it it could be possible to jump from there to the ground safely. But Alexandra knew that she was not very agile, nor was she in any real condition to be attempting this. In all honesty the woman knew she should turn around and climb back into the room, call for Ezio and await the judgement of the Assassins. Taking a breath she steeled herself, planting her sore feet onto the warm tile she shivered a little a breeze pierced the thin shirt she wore. She could do this, she couldn't go back. Taking in a deep breath she planted one bandaged foot on the stone and launched herself forward, leaping spastically into the air and stretching her body as far as she could in a clearly fruitless attempt to reach the beam. The woman who was only a meager five seven realized that she couldn't reach it and panic exploded violently in her chest as her fingers barely brushed the wooden beam. In a panicked gesture Alexandra tried to dig her nails into the wood, but it was rotten from age and weather easily breaking under her well manicured fingernails. With a shocked gasp Alexandra found herself in a free fall.

Once again Alexandra was falling but instead of the brilliant colors of a frightening vortex she was blessed with a brilliant blue sky above her. Perhaps, she thought, if she closed her eyes she would awake before hitting the ground and all of this would be a dream. As she fell time seemed to slow around her, above Alexandra the beam taunted her. But to her surprise she found herself staring at a man in a similar cloak to Ezio's perched on the very wooden beam that she had tried to grab mere moments ago. He jumped gracefully from the beam his arms spreading like wings of a predatory bird. Alexandra found herself at a loss for breath as he flew past her, the man righted himself with clear practice and landed onto the ground with ease rolling to minimize the impact. After he was done he turned and looked towards her before dissipating into nothing. Had this strange man shown her how to escape the freefall she found herself in? Alexandra tried to shift, to copy his movements but as she tried she felt something contact her side hard knocking the wind out of her. Gasping in pain she found herself pushed by the object into a perpendicular position while still falling. Frightened Alexandra found herself instinctually throwing her arm out in a attempt to seize something to break her fall, her hand thankfully caught a ledge of a window. Grunting as she strained to keep herself from letting go the woman found herself hitting the stone wall of the villa. Groaning as she shook her head she focused on holding onto the ledge. Alexandra opened her eyes and looked down: surprised that she was not far from the ground. Swallowing she realized she had had only a few more feet before she could have broken killed herself. With a shaky breath Alexandra released her grip and fell to the ground with a dull thud. Her bare feet hit the dirt, the bandages on her feet soaked up the fresh blood that came from the wounds that had just been doctored. Alexandra's ankles also stung from the drop, but she kneeled down and frantically took stock of her body. Running her hands down her sides and flexing both her arms and legs she found herself surprisingly intact. Despite a pain that was radiating down the side that had made contact with the extra beam. To her it only indicated that there likely was to be a large bruise blooming there. Taking a deep breath Alexandra stood up on her feet again, adjusting the borrowed shirt and dusting off the dirt that had gotten on it. Then after she had gathered herself she turned towards the white stares then taking large strides she moved away from the villa, surprised that no one had seen her spectacular descent. Although, with Ezio returning home all eyes must be on him rather than the woman he brought home with him. It actually was a relief to her that no one cared about her; it granted her enough freedom to move around and slip away. 

Of course, she knew Ezio cared in some fashion. Alexandra was not sure what kind of feelings he harbored, but, stowing the thought away she turned to the task at hand.

Descending the stairs Alexandra quickly took to the streets, weaving in and out and taking in the city around her. Walls towered in every direction and the city teemed with life. The giggles of the courtesans working and trying to attract customers reached her ears and she looked towards them curiously. One of them, a woman that was much more slight than the others and with dull red hair was staring at Alexandra. Waving to her coworkers she approached Alexandra was her arms crossed across her chest. The woman looked around as the courtesan approached her confused about why a woman that dealt in flesh would suddenly be coming towards her. Despite her clothing Alexandra's assets where large enough that she could not properly conceal them so the courtesan couldn't think that she was a man. After a moment the woman was before her and green eyes watched her warily. 

"Ricarda," The courtesan said holding out her hand. Alexandra still confused took it and found herself in a awkward handshake of shorts before the woman withdrew her hand and raised her eyebrows at her. "You look lost as hell so, is this your first time in Monteriggioni?" 

"Um," Alexandra stuttered. Had Ricarda really come to check on her because she looked lost, or was there a ulterior motive? Alexandra tried to reason and struggled with her words because of it. This clearly frustrated Ricarda and she leaned forward beginning to speak again.   
"Look," Ricarda leaned forward reaching up to brush the stray hair away from Alexandra's face so she could look into her eyes. Alexandra looked over the courtesan's face; it was dirty. long and thin. Her green eyes did nothing to make her look beautiful, in fact she was beyond ordinary. The frown that graced her face startled Alexandra even more though, was this courtesan really concerned for her? "I said you look lost as hell, I don't usually dabble in charity but I'm making an exception. Can I help you find something?" Ricarda's voice was snarky but surprisingly gentle. It made Alexandra let down her guard a little; maybe she could start her mission by asking her.

Alexandra took in a breath, her body was starting to become sore from her fall. She tried to form the words properly finding that asking the right questions was harder than she originally thought. "Um, actually yes." She nodded before blinking a few times and saying; "I'm Alexandra by the way." Her voice gently became a whisper as a frown lightly graced her brow before the woman quickly changed it into a genuine smile for the courtesan. 

"Good to meet you Alexandra, now that we shared our names properly, you going to tell me what you need?" Ricarda leaned back and cross her arms again returning to her stern position. Carefully looking Alexandra over. "Those are some rather nice clothes for someone with bandaged feet and hands." Her green eyes squinted and her expression quickly fell into one of supposition, but Alexandra was quicker and gathered her thoughts enough to ask her question.  
"Has anything weird been happening lately?" She blurted out to Ricarda who blinked and raised her eyebrows as her head did a little snarky bob. 

"No? Not really, there has been a influx of mercenaries though." Looking towards the swarm of bodies that walked the streets the courtesan leered at them instead of Alexandra, who was gathering that this woman was actually quite judgemental. "But, really, was that what was making you look so lost? Come on, I have not ever seen you around here." Ricarda said looking back at her. "What is the real question you want to ask me?" 

Alexandra shook her head, of course Ricarda wouldn't know about false gods and artifacts with the power to bend space and time. She was a humble courtesan just practicing her craft. "That's all." The taller woman confirmed. Ricarda, who was a head shorter than Alexandra huffed and shook her head.

"Look if your lost," Turning she pointed to the villa that Alexandra had just fled from. "Always look for the Auditore mansion. Walk toward it to get your bearings." Looking Alexandra up and down again she sighed once more. "Alexandra, you are a strange woman. But, fuck I cant believe I'm doing this, if you need help call on me ok? Ricarda. Remember my name." Reaching out she took Alexandra hand and gave it a firm squeeze. 

"Huh? Yeah of course. I'll remember." Alexandra smiled, a blush creeping up her neck as the other woman smiled and departed back to her coworkers. A even shorter blonde chatted up Ricarda as she came back. Stalling Alexandra watched her for a moment before the courtesan waved at her. Then turning the truly lost woman began walking the streets again. Slightly frustrated in herself that she would think that anyone in the town would know anything about her plight. 

But she had to continue to try, right?

Alexandra passed many things that caught her interest, a doctor's humble stall where she debated pausing to look around for something that resembled a pain killer, as her body was hurting. But she knew that with no money she would either have to steal or convince the person manning the stall to part with some of his stock. Sighing she turned away from the stall and continued her futile walk until she made it to the gates of the city. There she stared at the towering walls and doors for a moment, debating asking someone for directions back to Rome. Turning away she scolded herself; she had just escaped that place and there was a chance the stable hand that Ezio had called over earlier could notice her, recongize her and send word to him. Lifting her hand she bit on the knuckle of her thumb and moved on, walking until the sky began to darken with night. By this point the people had started to filter from the street leaving Alexandra at a loss. She could look for Ricarda again, perhaps beg her to help her find a place to stay. Turning she moved to some steps she plopped herself down and groaned.

Or she could wallow in her foolishness. 

She chose to wallow.

"I am such a idiot." She murmured holding her head in her hands.

Ezio walked quickly towards his room: he had waited patiently after telling the others that he had someone they needed to meet. He had given them as many details of his mission as he could, and what little he could tell of them of Alexandra he did. But night was falling and he had not heard her call for him as he had instructed. There was a nervous pit in his stomach gnawing away at his usually calm demeanor, it continually told him that something was wrong. As he reached the ladder he looked up and called for his charge. "Come Alexandra we have been waiting for you." Ezio waited a moment, straining his trained ears for any moment in his room. Had she fallen asleep? Hoisting himself up the ladder he skillfully took in the room searching for Alexandra's form. His stomach dropped when he realized that she was not in his room. After a moment he noticed that her discarded clothing was on the floor, and a unmistakeable breeze came from an open window. He felt his face pale as he rushed to the window. Ezio's hands grabbing the frame tightly, he leaned out of it and looked around. She couldn't have gotten out this way right? Earlier she could barely keep up with him as they ran from the guards in Rome. Gazing down the Assassins; eyes narrowed as he noticed a broken beam. She had gotten out this way and in the process had likely hurt herself badly. Reaching up the man raked a hand across his face in frustration. This girl was troublesome, he would have never expected her to attempt to run from him. She had seemed so eager to listen to his instructions, and had also seemed content and maybe even happy around him. Perhaps fear of the situation had gotten to her finally, Ezio thought as he shifted to slip out the window. As he descended from his room he had a deep frown etched onto his features. Alexandra was capable of making very rash decisions when she was scared. But at the same time it showed him that she could take risks, this gave the Assassin respect for the foreign woman. He could not understand it but he found himself liking her ridiculous choices. With cat like reflexes Ezio pushed off the beam that Alexandra had tried to reach and landed on the ground softly. Standing to brush off the dirt that had settled on his cloak when he landed he set a strong pace towards the streets of his city. Ezio knew that he would find her easily, he knew every street and alley. There where very few places Alexandra could hide from him. 

In fact it took less time as he thought, as the sky darkened he found a familiar woman sitting on some steps looking aimlessly up at the sky a gentle smile dancing across her lips as a arm reached up to clean away tears that ran freely down her cheeks. Ezio sighed, foolish girl. He slipped into the street she sat and came to rest next to her. She was only slightly surprised as she looked at him with wide reddened eyes. Alexandra seemed like she would take off running, but with a breath Ezio sat down next to her retracing her gaze towards the sky. 

"Shit," She murmured as Ezio settled himself next to her. Her shoulders tensening for a moment: thinking that she could run, then realizing that he would likely catch her quickly. Instead Alexandra sighed. "I am in trouble aren't I?"

He hummed, not looking at her. "Si, you are."

"I should apologize." Alexandra muttered looking away from him and pulling her legs up to her breast. "I really shouldn't have run off but,"

"But?" Ezio repeated still gazing at the sky, shifting into a more relaxed position.

"I'm scared." She confessed finally chewing on her lower lip after she said it.  
"Hmm," The large man said and finally turned to look at her is brown eyes staring at her hunched form. Alexandra however was now looking at the ground away from Ezio clearly ashamed. "Perhaps."

"I just, I can't face them you know? Like, this is my problem." She frowned and spoke in low frustrated tones. Alexandra lifted one of her hands and moved it as she spoke as if to punctuate her point. "You, nor them should really be dragged into this. Sure, I'm grateful for you helping me get out of Rome. But Minerva, I don't think I should be here bothering you of all people."  
Ezio hummed occasionally urging her to continue speaking. Why, she did not know but she kept going regardless.

"If my destiny is here I need to find it right? Find it, complete whatever task is needed of me and go home." Alexandra continue and shifting so that her legs straightened out before her, wincing at the pain that came with her movement. "I," She paused and finally turned to look at Ezio who only gazed thoughtful at her. She frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that."   
He smiled softly, "If you wanted to look around ragazzina, you could have asked me after the meeting." Ezio's soft smile became a cocky smile and Alexandra glared at it. Scoffing at his calm and relaxed demeanor. 

"I don't want to go to this meeting!" She growled at him. "Clearly I am going to be sent away from you, and honestly?" Alexandra lifted her arms to the sky as if she was going to curse it. "If I am to be away from you I want to do it on my own terms!" 

Ezio sighed and stood, moving to stand in front of her. Alexandra lowered her arms and gazed into the Assassin man's earthen brown eyes. There was a long silence between them before Ezio gave a curt nod and in a blur reached down to scoop Alexandra up, throwing her over his shoulder. She gasped and balled her hands into the fabric of his cloak. "Right." He said, turning to walk down the streets briskly.

"Hey!!" Alexandra screamed pounding his back. "I said I don't want to go!" 

"I suppose I should be the one apologizing then." Ezio said, ignoring her small fists beating into his back. "You truly do not have a choice to attend this meeting or no. The others have expressed interest in you and with you not being from this," He paused his speech for a moment realizing that Alexandra had fallen silent in his grasp. "World," Ezio breathed feeling her flinch as he said the word. "I do not intend for you to walk without a guide." 

Alexandra bit her lip, hard enough that she tasted a little bit of iron. Ezio was perhaps to kind for his own good. She let her head hang, staring at his ass with a slight blush. His strides did not bounce her around much and she sighed heavily. "I'm not your problem though." She whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

"You are my 'problem'." Ezio clarified as he rounded a corner and began to ascend the stairs to the villa once again. "Minerva dropped you into my care, and while I despise that woman with a heated passion I do not feel that way about you. In fact," He continued as he opened the doors and navigated the hallways of the Villa. "I do enjoy your company and do not find you as much as a burden as you think." Entering a study he hoisted her from his shoulder and dropped her into a plush chair. Her face was still streaked with tears but her blue eyes searched his face intently. "Now," Ezio began again turning away to move to the desk rummaging through it producing another medicine box. "I did see that broken beam. Remove your shirt and let me mend those new wounds yes?" He raised his eyebrows daring her to challenge him. 

Alexandra sighed, clearly Ezio was tabling the discussion of if she was a burden upon him. Doing as he instructed she swallowed her embarrassment and pride and removed her, no his, shirt. Shifting in the chair uncomfortably she looked down at herself seeing a bruise newly blooming on her side. She then looked up at Ezio who had a perplexed look on his face, blinking Alexandra tried quickly to figure out what could have caused the sudden shift in the air looking down at herself and then back up at him attempting to follow his eyes. Ezio, seeing her struggle kneeled down before her and setting the box down reached up and hooked his index finger in a shoulder strap of her bra. 

"Oh." She muttered, blushing again. "Its, uh, contraption like a corset." Alexandra whispered.   
Ezio frowned. "I hate to admit it, but it is a very effective device. But," He looked away from it towards her chaotic blue eyes his own face stern. "If you are going to stay here we will have to burn all of your clothing from that world. We cannot be sure if someone is after you or not." Ezio affermined before taking some ointment from a capsule to smear it on her side.

Oh, she was staying now? Alexandra frowned and shivered as the cold cream touched her skin. Reaching up she held her head, she couldn't keep up with everything. Was it really Ezio's decision if she stayed or not? Realizing that his touch had stopped she turned to look at him. Ezio was staring at her intently, as if waiting for her agreement. She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that would probably be best." Standing, and indicating for her to put back on her shirt Ezio turned away then pausing shifted to gaze back at her with a stern glare.

"Remain seated, I must go fetch the others. And if you attempt to escape once again I wont be so lenient." He smirked and raised his hand to teasingly shake his index finger at her. "I will tie you to that chair."

Alexandra smiled despite herself and fingered the chair in question. "I will hold you to that then." Her voice dropped low and became slightly flirtatious much to her embarrassment. With a laugh Ezio exited the room leaving Alexandra to her thoughts. Leaning back in the chair the woman rested her head on the plush fabric and gazed at the white ceiling. There where many cracks and strange patterns that decorated the ceiling and tempted her with promises of answers to the many questions she had, and despite her continued search they hid themselves from her gaze. Frowning she shifted in her chair getting comfortable as she waited to be judged.

After a time Alexandra began to hear voices bubble up from the hallway. Outside the moon had risen giving the candle lit room an eerie glow. Lifting her head from the chair the woman tilted it in a attempt to listen to the mutterings of the people Ezio was speaking too. Alas their voices where to quiet and she could not make out anything. Frowning Alexandra shifted in her chair and dove back into her thoughts; thoughts about Minerva, her destiny, and if it really was here with the Assassins. Or was her destiny somewhere else, and who was that man she had seen as she fell? In fact she had almost forgotten about him. Was she having visions now? Why? Reaching up she pressed her palm to her forehead. Was there something that Minerva wanted between her and Ezio? The fact that none of these questions and answers caused Alexandra's heart to sputter with anxiety. What did Minerva really want from her? 

Footsteps broke through her thoughts, and shifting Alexandra looked up seeing people enter the room quickly. She waited patiently to see Ezio and was concerned when Ezio was the last one in and he had a rather pained expression, she watched as he moved to the wall behind her. He refused to look at her. Alexandra shivered, as slight panic settled in her gut, she turned to look back at the other people that had entered in before him.

The first person she noticed was a woman in a nun outfit; she had brown hair spilling from a white veil, her stern face and hazel eyes watched Alexandra's every move carefully. Contrasting the veil she was wore clothing similar to Ricarda's - Courtesan clothing. Upon that stern face of hers was a beauty mark on her right cheek. Alexandra knew that she could place this womans face and dug deep in ther mind to name her. Teodora, sister Teodora. Alexandra watched her face for a moment more before tearing her eyes away from Teodora's stare and to the man standing beside her. His faded red hood barely covered his aging face, but his eyes stared at her with curiosity rather than judgement. Alexandra knew right away who this was; La Volpe. He took a step forward away from the group and walked close to her, causing Alexandra to tense up and sit erect in her chair. Bringing his hand to his chin he looked her up and down, walking around the chair analyzing her. Gnawing on her lip Alexandra's eyes moved to look at the other people in the room: a wiry man with oily brown hair and a arrogant smirk that danced ruthlessly on his lips. Antonio de Magianis, Alexandra recalled. Squinting she turned away from him not liking the look in his eyes either. As she did Alexandra saw La Volpe finish his walk around her and returned to Teodora to whisper into her ear. The nun squinted disapprovingly and looked at La Volpe like he was stupid. The aging man shrugged and let out a laugh. Disgruntled Alexandra shifted in her seat to look at Ezio again. He was finally looking at her, although through the veil of his hand. His face still turned down into an expression of pain. Alexandra felt the urge to move from her seat and go to him, but with all the eyes on her she knew that that may not be the best idea. Instead she tried to catch the Assassin man's eyes to question him with her posture but as she did he turned away from her again. Frowning Alexandra was about to throw caution into the wind when a gentle voice spoke up capturing her attention. 

"Child, can you tell us where you came from?" Turning in her chair Alexandra scanned the room for the source of the voice. She found it in a well groomed gentleman whose name she could not recall at all. The man had a cap of brown hair and equally brown eyes, those eyes stared at her with the same curiosity that La Volpe held. It caused the frown that had been on Alexandra's face to return with vengeance. 

"I came from my room, I was relaxing after a day of studying." She answered, returning to her forward facing posture. Her head held high, in defiance to whatever they asked her.   
The man gave her a fleeting smile. "I see. Ah, I am Niccolo Machiavelli. What is your name child?"

Alexandra squinted at the man, his posture had changed as he had spoken. It had gone from relaxed to stern as if he wanted her to be afraid of him. She was not though. Alexandra could not be afraid in this situation anymore. Instead she was frustrated; she did not want these people trying to dictate her destiny. She already had a false god trying to control it as is. Looking away from Niccolo Alexandra noticed Ezio's uncle Mario Auditore, walking towards his nephew a angry expression on his face. His scared eyes stuck out like a dying tree amidst a blooming orchard in spring. He turned after looking over his nephew who refused to look him in the eyes. Turning to Alexandra he stared at her with a disapproving glare. 

"I have heard better excuses from my nephew here." Mario said throwing his thumb back towards Ezio who sighed loudly clearly also frustrated by the atmosphere in the room. As she opened her mouth to speak another voice chimed in.

"Is there a reason we are even speaking with this child? Send her to someone who can deal with her. We do not need to bother with a lost lamb." Turning to look at the voice's owner Alexandra found that the woman staring at her with seething hatred was red haired and beautiful. Her posture although told of a woman who was fed up with something she deemed insignificant.

Alexandra on the other hand was growing tired of being ignored. So, she stood pulling the attention to the room solely on her. "I've told you where I came from. My room, my house, it was after a test in my university. I was tired so I retired to rest and relax. I was pulled from my room into the Vault where I met Ezio." She frowned at them, looking over the inhabitants of the room one by one, including Ezio who was looking at her again his eyebrows pulled up in a unidentifiable expression. "I have already been told once today that my destiny has already been dictated." Alexandra's voice was raising as her anger began to spike. "I am tired of it to be honest. I'll choose my own path, and no, you don't have to have anything to do with me." She shot a glance to the red haired woman, Caterina Sforza, she remembered when Ezio had met her briefly when she was playing the game. Of course, to Ezio she had been smooth, flirty, wanting things from him. Alexandra honestly had no love for her. "So, if you let me leave - " 

"I want to train you! I love your spirit!" A male voice boomed through the room and Alexandra, startled, threw her head towards the voice. The man pounded his chest and rubbed his face in thought. "Aaaah," He groaned. "I do not have time to train a fledgling though," He then turned to Ezio. "Ezio! Boy! You should train her!"

Niccolo walked over to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps that is not the best. We should do as she wishes and send her away."

"And loose this spitfire of a woman? Bah! You are to easy! Girl!" 

"Alexandra," She supplied the man with her name feeling confused, exasperated and a slightly excited by the turn of events. 

"Alexandra! A strong name," The man nodded. "It is greek and means defender of man!" Again he pounded his chest and pushed Niccolo to the side much to the writers frustration. "Alexandra!" The loud man repeated. "I am Bartolomeo d'Alviano! I am advocating for you to become an Assassin! What say you girl?"

Alexandra blinked and Ezio took a step forward, "Bartolomeo I do not think that this is -"

"Yes." Alexandra said, speaking loudly over Ezio. Her face bewildered she looked at Ezio. Why did she agree to this? Her heart hammered in her chest, was it because she did not want to leave Ezio? She had just said that she wanted to leave. Shaking her head she repeated herself quickly. "Yes, I will train to become an Assassin but I will only do so until I am able to protect myself then I will leave."

Around her there were several disapproving faces, discounting Bartolomeo who whooped and grinned and Ezio who looked at her with shock. "We shall see if you wish to leave after!" Bartolomeo nodded and walked over to Mario. "Come Mario! Can't you see the potential? Ezio did say she escaped! Even for a time she managed to avoid your nephew's eyes!" Mario obviously was starting to think about the predicament seriously. Ezio in tern looked at his uncle with bewilderment.

"Uncle you cannot be thinking that just because she escaped!" His hands out in front of him Ezio looked exasperated, in a way he was putting Alexandra's own thoughts and fears into words. Just her escaping was not a good enough reason to advocate training her to be an Assassin. But she had already agreed to the idea and setting her chin Alexandra met Ezio's eyes after his uncle shrugged. 

The two's emotions spilled over and wrapped around each other. Alexandra could feel Ezio's exasperation and Ezio could feel Alexandra's concern and excitement. Neither realized the connection between them, because as quick as it came on it was shattered by someone speaking.

"I actually agree with Bartolomeo's idea." Came a calm and collected voice; it was Niccolo. Alexandra looked towards him, his face was calculating, looking her up and down, studying her. "If anything we are low on men and need more well trained Assassins. Since Ezio is the only one that can rightfully train a fledgling we know that the product will be sufficient." Niccolo looked at the others, and Alexandra still slightly shell shocked from the situation followed his gaze. La Volpe was talking to the oily haired man nodding and grinning and the women were talking in hushed tones. Alexandra bit her lip, her heart pounding.

"I agree." Teodora spoke up, beside her Caterina nodded.

"We need more bodies." The redhead said matter of factly. 

La Volpe just gave a nod and a grin. 

A consensus had been made. Alexandra blinked and raised her eyebrows looking at the ground letting out a breath she did not know she was holding in. After a moment she watched as the groups went back to chatting, she looked up towards Ezio who stood there now only seemingly annoyed. "Do I have no say in this uncle?" He asked the older man who stood close to him. Mario gave him a curt shrug and frowned at him.  
"You did say Minerva left the girl in your care did you not? Are you not curious why?" Mario's eyes looked toward Alexandra, knowing she could hear them. "You went after her anyways when she escaped. You could have left her, clearly you have some sort of investment in her." 

This brought both Alexandra and Ezio into quiet contemplation. Why did they care so much for each other even though they had only just gotten to know each other? Alexandra turned away from them and walked around the chair to the window farthest from the group. Suddenly exhausted Alexandra placed herself on the hard floor leaning her head against the cool stone. Closing her eyes she breathed out a heavy sigh, this day had only brought more questions than could reasonably be answered. After a moment she heard heavy footsteps in front of her, opening her eyes she found Ezio sitting down next to her staring at the older Assassins talking together, about what Alexandra was not sure. Instead she gazed at the man beside her carefully. The way his brown hair fell in the way of his eyes, the exhausted bags under his eyes, and the way his eyes darted around the room before he turned to face her. Clearly gazing and taking in her face as well. They stared at each other for a comfortable moment, Alexandra then scooted closer and taking a chance leaned her head against his shoulder.Instead of moving away like she thought he would do he shifted closer to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder. It was a comfortable embrace. 

"Quite a day huh?" She muttered, her head resting comfortably against his chest. Alexandra was thankful that sometime before the meeting Ezio had taken off his chestplate.   
The older man hummed, the vibrations rattling Alexandra's head as she closed her eyes. "That did not go as you thought it would hmm?"

"I was scared I was going to be taken from you." Alexandra confessed quietly. "I wanted to go on my own terms... You are the only thing that is familiar to me here."

"You said that earlier." Ezio rumbled, shifting so he was more comfortable on the ground with her. "Instead of being sent away, you have become mine."

Alexandra's heart skipped a beat a little at his words. Gnawing at her lip she tried to stop the fluttering. "Yeah, your apprentice." 

"Tomorrow you will start training." Ezio spoke lowly, it was clear as sleep took over Alexandra it too took over Ezio. 

"I see, that will be fun." Alexandra breathed sinking further into Ezio's embrace.

After a while the group of Assassins dispersed leaving Ezio and Alexandra asleep on the floor of the study, snuggled up together like two long lost lovers clamoring for each others touch. They were left unseen like that until the morning sun peeked through the window of the villa.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I do and want to tip cause you like what you read? Buy me a Coffee <3  
> https://ko-fi.com/A5272OTD


End file.
